


Proposal

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Unbeknownst to Allan, the big step has been made several times already.





	Proposal

Perfect timing, Tatsuya found himself thinking as Allan stepped out of the Gunpla Academy main entrance. "There you are," he called to him. "I was about to come see if you're in. Want to head home together?"

A wide smile rose to Allan's lips. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you wouldn't be returning until later today." Tatsuya nodded as they started walking away from the building together; sometimes, just sometimes surprising Allan like this was worth it. "Though we're going to have to head off to do some shopping first," Allan then said. "Got to pick up something from the shopping center on the way."

"Hmm?" Tatsuya questioned. The shopping center didn't sound like their usual stop. "Like what?"

"Oh, our coffee maker. It broke this morning," Allan explained. "It was after you left. I figured I'd drop if off to the store where we got it from to see if it could be fixed. If not, I could just buy a new one, but turns out they can fix it."

Tatsuya nodded. "Let's go for a bit of shopping, then."

The shopping center in question wasn't one they visited too often. There was a hobby store around, but it wasn't exactly the one where they ever went for gunpla or tools. For normal shopping, it was great, though, and Tatsuya waited for Allan to pick up the coffee maker.

"As good as new!" Allan declared with the box in his hands. "Should we head home or look around a bit?"

"Might just as well," Tatsuya mused, looking around. "I was just thinking that we don't often come here. Not that I can think of anything we need to buy, but..." He trailed off then just wandered towards the few closest displays, wondering what they should actually be looking for. In the end this wasn't even the type of place where he bought his clothes, but perhaps there was something else interesting around.

He stopped to look at the window of a jewelry store and almost laughed. Of course, if anything caught his attention, it was Gundam related. "Hey, Allan, look," he said, pointing out an advertisement they had there. "I'm pretty sure I saw that online before." Allan stepped closer to take a look; there was an advertisement for a ring with a stylistic Gundam related design. An anniversary item celebrating something, with a subtle design that a Gundam fan would recognize.

"Oh yeah, those. I've seen them advertised too. Wonder if the store actually carries them... Ah, no, they are limited edition," Allan noted, reading the advertisement. "They can order them though."

"Maybe we should order matching ones. We never did get rings," Tatsuya mused.

There was something in Allan's expression before he finally smiled. "Tatsuya..." He said with a gentle voice. "Are you... proposing to me?"

"Huh?" Tatsuya turned to look at him then chuckled. "Isn't it kind of late for that? Here I thought you proposed to me ages ago."

Allan blinked. "I did? Wait did I? I probably did! ...Wait, when?"

Considering Tatsuya could've named at least half a dozen different instances that counted for that, Allan's reaction was rather hilarious. "Ahh... Well," he mused, folding his arms then tapping his jaw with his index finger, looking thoughtful. "First time was back in the Gunpla Academy at least, wanting me to be your fighter, and-"

"Wait, that wasn't..." Allan replied, then laughed. "Okay it was. It definitely was. I never gave up on that, did I? And I got what I wanted too... Wait that was a proposal?"

"What about handing me Exia, back after the seventh World Tournament, gazing at me lovingly like it was the most important moment ever?"

Allan grinned. "Wasn't that the time when- Wait, Tatsuya, that definitely wasn't. ...Was it?"

"One of the many times," Tatsuya replied with a smile. "I've lost count on how many times you've asked me to be your fighter, your Meijin, your... Whatever. Or whispered to me while I'm in your arms that we should-"

"You heard that?" Allan cut in. "...So you're just counting every time I've made a fool of myself, now?" He asked with the most gentle smile on his face. "I... did mean it, every time."

Tatsuya nodded. "I know. And therefore it's kind of too late for me to propose. Are we ordering the rings or not?"

Considering the overly happy expression on Allan's face, perhaps he didn't need to ask.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The actual time he proposed was with Amazing Exia back then.
> 
> You know it!


End file.
